


A .45 Was Your Answer?

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, John Winchester's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: So Chuck drops John off as an "I'm sorry I screwed the Winchesters over again" present. Mary is unimpressed with her husband's handling of their kids and Dean gets a chance to vent at his dad like he did with his mom.





	A .45 Was Your Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing!
> 
> It's just a musing I had.  
> Total AU inspired by Dean's heart to heart with Mary in the dream/coma world thing... Anyways, have fun.  
> \---------------------------------------------

“Your answer to our five-year-old son’s worry about monsters in his closet was to give him a .45…. ARE YOU INSANE?”

The newly resurrected Winchester stared at his wife in shock. “Mary?”

“Oh, cut the crap! Jesus, John. I die and you go rampaging off and drag our boys along with you. What sort of rational person decides to take up hunting as an appropriate response to grief?”

John was quickly getting over his shock at being alive and seeing his wife again, “You die burning on our ceiling, Mary! What the hell was I supposed to do?”

“Get therapy, move to a new town, Hell sleep with a few hookers and get re-married at some point. Most of all you should have been taking care of our boys!”

“I did take care of them.”

Mary glared at her husband, “Oh really? So, you didn’t leave them alone in motel rooms for weeks on end? Dean didn’t raise his brother like he was his son? That’s what you call taking care of our children? You weren’t their father, John, you were their drill instructor.”

“I couldn’t take them on a hunt with me, they were too young!”

“You shouldn’t have been hunting at all!”

The bitch face that John shot his wife was all the evidence that anyone would ever need that he was Sam’s father.

“Alright, fine. So, how do you explain telling Dean that he needed to KILL his own brother?”

John flinched at that, when he had told Dean to save or kill Sam, he knew he was dying. He had tried to prepare his eldest for the very real possibility that there was no saving Sam. “Mary, I…”

“Shut up John.” Mary just turned and walked out of the room, John following close behind, “Mary”

Dean and Sam looked up as their mother came storming into the Bunker, shouting at the man who followed behind her. Both boys jumped to their feet as they realized that the newcomer was none other than their father.

Dean palmed the gun from under the table as Sam grabbed some holy water. “Mom?”

Mary stopped mid-sentence at deans worried tone. Looking at her boy’s Mary smiled tightly. “It’s ok, Dean. Chuck decided to send an I’m sorry present.” she gestured to the confused hunter behind her.

Lowering the gun Dean kept a quizzical eye on John, “You sure?”

Nodding Mary moved to stand next to her boys, “Yep, dropped him off personally!”

Dean relaxed at that and returned the gun to its holster as Sam put the flask of holy water on the table.

John moved closer with a tight smile. “Boys”

Mary watched as her sons went stiff, almost standing at attention as their father addressed them. Frowning she moved closer to John with a sour expression, “See what I mean?”

Stalking past her husband, Mary headed for the kitchen while her boys stared at their father in confusion.

John sighed as he watched his wife leave. turning back to his sons John smiled weakly, “According to your mother I’m not a good father.”

The snort that came from Sam as the younger muttered to himself and moved to follow his mother left John with a sour look. Raising an eyebrow at his eldest John moved to the table. “Apparently your brother agrees. How about you? You think I was a rotten father too?”

Dean looked at his father with an unreadable expression.

“Great! Just fucking fantastic!” John spun on his heels and stalked back to the stairs. Dean watched as his father left the Bunker, glued to the spot, unsure if he should go after the man or not. The sound of the door slamming jolted Dean from his thoughts and he sighed, grabbing his keys from the table he headed to the garage to fetch Baby and find his father.

\--------------------------

John stopped by the roadside with a scowl as he heard the Impala rumbling towards him. Turning to face the direction he had just come from the hunter crossed his arms and glared as his eldest son pulled up next to him.

“Dad, get in the damn car! This is ridiculous, you’ve been back for less than an hour. You have no ID, no money, and no supplies.”

Dean watched his father’s jaw clench as the older man ground his teeth in frustration before angrily yanking the door open and settling into the passenger seat. As John closed the door, Dean turned his Baby around and headed back to the bunker in silence.

\-------------------

As Dean parked the Impala in the garage he resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel as John angrily climbed out of the car. Getting out he followed his father to the map room before John finally snapped.

“You know what Dean. I did the best I could for you boys. You think I wanted to raise you kids like this? Fuck that! I wanted a normal life for all of us but that didn’t work out. So, you and Sam had to grow up a little faster than you wanted too, So What? Suck it up and be a man, damn it!”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap. You went AWOL when we lost mom and drug Sammy and me along for the shit show! I was four years old dad! Four, and I had to be a father and a mother to Sammy. Christ, those first few weeks I had to freakin’ take care of YOU! So, don’t talk to me about manning up! I’ve been an adult since I was Four Years Old! You taught us survival and how to scam people. You taught me how to shoot a gun when I was six! you know what most six-year olds are learning from their dads? How to ride a fucking bike! You weren’t a father, you were a drill sergeant! Bobby Singer was more of a father to us than you were! We spent more time growing up worrying if CPS was going to find us than anything else.  And when you did come back, well, half the time you were so black out drunk that I’m surprised you made it to the damn bed! So, sorry if I’m not jumping on the defend Dad bandwagon. I mean, Chuck’s got the market on sucky dead-beat-dads cornered, and you did go to hell for me, but that doesn’t erase the entire lifetime of psychological abuse that you subjected Sammy and me to.”

Dean was breathing heavy by the time he finished ranting at the stunned Winchester Patriarch. Looking at the older man Dean bit down on the irrational urge he had to beg forgiveness for back talking his father.  Instead the hunter brushed past John and headed for the kitchen, where Sam and Mary stood slack jawed, having witnessed the entire conversation.


End file.
